


I don't want to end up like these men

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [7]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Court, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro realizes who he could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to end up like these men

**Author's Note:**

> I had two tests day, which sucked but good thing is that I had time to write this.
> 
> Title from "sounds like Hallelujah"  
> By the head and the heart.

Hiro sat outside the courtroom; he couldn't find a way to bring himself to be in the same room as Callaghan.

Maybe it was because he started the fire, or maybe he was just jealous, but the sickening feeling he felt, didn't match the feeling of jealousy 

And out of every possibility, one idea came to mind; he could hate Callaghan for the rest of his life, but that wouldn't change anything.

So Hiro walked into the courtroom, looking Callaghan in the eyes, sending a silent warning to the man who took away everything. The man he would have become.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading tell me what you think.


End file.
